Trio
by ecto1B
Summary: Her hands searched for the closest figure… even if it was Fili doing the pleasuring, she pulled Thorin's face to her, shuddering, and kissed him hard. By doing this, Briley hoped she could hide her sounds—the more embarrassing sounds—from their ears. In the end, it was pointless. Thorin/OC/Fili, rated M for smut! Related to 'Campfire'


**Trio - Part One**

A _Hobbit_ fanfic by ecto1B/SouthernImagineer**  
**

Parings: Thorin/OC/Fili

* * *

"You have a breathtaking figure, Briley."

Briley's head lolled back against the tree at the voice's dark hoarseness, her fingernails finding the grooves in the bark.

"She really does, doesn't she?" There was a mouth at her thigh, a mouth encircled by a thick beard, a mouth that nipped and sucked the skin there. "Never been wit' a human before. Beautiful body. Lovely sounds, too. Long ones and short ones." The mouth traveled to the very bottom of her hip, where it delivered an achingly gentle bite. "Soft ones and loud ones. I _like_ her."

"So do I." Unlike Fili, Thorin's ministrations were assertive. He wandered her chest, neck, and face with touch and tongue. "I loved her like this long before you came into the picture, Fili. It was my name that touched her lips before she ever muttered yours."

Briley whined and smiled.

"Did ya not hear her earlier?" Fili quipped. Both of his hands were secured at her waist as his mouth ventured closer and closer to her core. "Those tiny mewls she made fer me?"

His long nose pressed into Briley's throat, Thorin clicked his tongue. "If that is what you revel in, my nephew, than feel free to take that as your victory." The point of his nose slid down, down, until he tilted his head and there were teeth between her breasts. Briley moaned into his hair. "I thought you fought for better, Fili. I thought you were an heir of Durin. You must set your goals higher than simple mewls if you are to win the ongoing war."

At first, Fili was quiet.

"I already have, uncle."

And suddenly there was Fili, only Fili, and his tongue was there and it _danced_ and she screamed. Briley _screamed_. Her moans were clipped combinations of Fili's name and Thorin's name mashed together; her figure writhed against the tree, the bark scratching painfully into her back. Her hands searched for the closest figure… even if it was Fili doing the pleasuring, she pulled Thorin's face to her, shuddering, and kissed him hard. By doing this, Briley hoped she could hide her sounds—the more embarrassing sounds—from their ears.

In the end, it was pointless.

While Fili's tongue seized her core, Thorin's tongue seized her mouth, and there was no hiding the absolute ecstasy that poured from her lungs when it happened. Both dwarves were moaning into her, and she was thrashing.

"_F-Fili_," she managed. "_Th-Th-Thorin_…" Her fingers weaved tightly into Thorin's hair, and now her legs were settling atop the younger dwarf's shoulders. "F-Fuck…"

"Tha's a good lass." Bumping her legs a bit with his shoulders, Fili rested his chin on her stomach and stared up at her. "Good girl."

Briley was able to wrangle her mouth away from Thorin's just long enough to mutter, "You two will be the death of me."

Fili chuckled and returned to the patch of hair between her legs.

Thorin growled.

"Is this a battle, nephew?"

Pausing, the dirty-blonde dwarf paused to glance up at him. He shrugged.

"All right," said Thorin.

Briley almost finished then and there, for Thorin—as his long tongue circled her teeth and jaw—began kneading her left breast in one of his enormous hands. He was exceedingly gentle, coaxing more noises out of her, working her—

An intense growl vibrated Thorin's throat—

Fili made a vulgar flick with his tongue, right where it felt _so_ good—

His hand slid down her bare leg, a trail of goosebumps appearing along with it—

She was undone instantly. Her last, final scream felt like thunder; it reeked of both dwarves, their names still blatant like glue between her teeth. It was a primal second in time. Her body convulsed against the dwarves that had held her captive in their kisses and touches for so long…

_It felt so good._

A moment surged past, and Briley realized that she had been the only one yelling. She had an orgasm, not the two beaming figures before her. They licked their lips and congratulated each other, but their eyes never left her heaving, naked form.

And in that fleeting second, Briley set her sights on her next objective.

_Revenge_.

* * *

**A/N: **Well! Another story for the greatest person on this earth - my sister! While she wrote me a _spectacular _Kili/OC (titled **Tease**, by b4tmans, GO CHECK IT OUT MAN, IT IS DEFINITELY WORTH YOUR TIME. TRUST ME), I decided to amp it up and try giving her Fili and Thorin - her two favorite dwarves - together! And this is **PART ONE**. Part two will be posted soon!

**Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback would be lovely~**


End file.
